


Undead City (Zombie Apocalypse Au)

by Farallan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farallan/pseuds/Farallan
Summary: A lot happened in the past couple weeks, and that's why Paris looks like it does now. A lot of left behind cars, many destroyed windows and oh yeah the undead things that roam the streets and try to eat us. Call them what you want Zombies, walkers, muertos I do not care what you call these assholes.I write an Zombie apocalypse now because my favortite miraculous author @justanothepersonsuniverse saw the idea.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Undead City (Zombie Apocalypse Au)

A lot happened in the past couple weeks, and that's why Paris looks like it does now. A lot of left behind cars, many destroyed windows and oh yeah the undead things that roam the streets and try to eat us. Call them what you want Zombies, walkers, muertos I do not care what you call these assholes.

They are different, you can put them in different classes, my mom did that, my brother named them. The Runner, the fastest of them, most people become runners. Some become Berserkers, stronger and very aggressive, they even eat other undead sometimes. Finders, their senses get a lot better, you can't hide from them. And the last one, Bloaters after they get bitten they bloat like a balloon, it makes them more durable stronger and they emit an smell that attracts the other classes.

The boat is just swimming in the middle of the seine right now, they cant swim and I am so glad for that. We still need to go of board from time to time, we are four right now Me, my Mom, Luka, and Rose. I am glad we found her I don't know what I would have done if I would have seen her as one of those things. It would be hard seeing anyone she knew, but Rose, that would be as hard as seeing her family as these.

She opened her eyes and looked around in the rather dark room, just a small beam of light came through closed curtains. Her room wasn't the tidiest before the outbreak, but now it was truly chaotic. She sat up and sighed, another boring day on the ship. Getting up was the easy part staying up and not falling while trying to leave the room the hard part.

As she carefully made her way to the door she began to hear an guitar, that was Luka. He is playing something slow, a little melancholic. She opened the door, Luka was sitting on the couch with closed eyes, it almost seemed as if the outbreak was just a dream, a nightmare that kept her in its clutches but no it was real. Luka looked at her and smiled a little and began playing her heart tune, she listened for a while and began walking up.

On deck she saw Rose staring into the distance, the once so loud and happy girl got sadder and a bit calmer in the last weeks and Juleka definitely didn't like that. On the other side of the boat stood Anarka sorting the things they would use to defend themselves, some of those things made sense like the cutlass her mother claimed, the rest was weird to use as an weapon like the Bible Anarka currently held.

,,Good morning Jules” she looked back to the blonde and was greeted with a smile, a smile that made her smile a bit herself. ,,Morning Rose” the goth sat down next to the blonde. Rose leaned on to the taller girl and fiddled with her hair. Juleka blushed and was glad that Rose could not see that.

They sat like that for a while, they didn't notice the ship slowly closing the gap between itself and land. Juleka noticed when Luka came on deck, they were going to find things to live, food, water and everything else to because that was her mother. They began to gather their things some backpacks, some supplies and a weapon for everyone.

Anarka had her cutlass, Luka had an old E-guitar, Rose used an Broomstick and Juleka used an smaller stop sign sounds weird but works. Especially if you sharpen the edges. Maybe they would find some friends, she wondered how they were. Her thoughts got interrupted by Anarka which said cheerfully ,,Lets go kids.”

Her Mother was not likely to us an subtle way no they were going straight through the middle street. Picking stuff up on the sides and killing any Runner that comes at them. It was kinda like a weird shopping trip. The feeling of an weird shopping trip didn't get any less when Anarka decided they were going to the mall.

They didn't hurry to the mall they walked slowly. Luka hummed an calming melody as they walked through wasted streets. They walked past Rose's home where they made a short stop to pay respect her parents weren't as lucky.

They came into the mall and it was how you would expect an mall to look in the apocalypse. Some zombies, many destroyed things and no humans except themselves. They walked through the malls and the different markets in groups of two, Anarka and Luka with Juleka with Rose. The goth and the blonde were going in an Supermarket.

,,This... everything still feels weird right?” the smaller girl asked looking up to the other slightly. ,,Yes it still feels so surreal” the taller girl replied while she picked some water bottles from the shelf. ,,I just want everything to be normal again but...” Rose stopped and looked to the ground small tears rolling over her cheeks. Juleka immediately put an arm around the blonde to comfort her and said softly ,,It will never be like it used to be, but it will get better again.

Rose sobbed a bit but then brushed the tears away and hugged Juleka shortly with a fast ,,Thanks”. They stayed there for a bit looking each other in the eyes but they got interrupted by a loud crack and a scream. After the short moment of shock was gone they hurried to the place the noise came from. As they arrived they saw Luka and Anarka coming towards them, an railing from the first floor and an small group of zombies going straight to a place were another scream erupted.

Anarka was the first to move and rammed her cutlass in the had of a zombie, Juleka followed after and did the same with the side of the parking sign after that came Luka and Rose and helped getting rid of them. They walked into the clothing shop and looked around till they saw a Finder desperately clawing on a door. The Finder then turned around and looked at the group before sprinting towards them not coming far as Anarka rammed the blade in its head to the hilt.

They got closer to the door and Anarka knocked on it ,,Someone in there” she asked. Luka readied his Guitar for a swing just in case. And the door slowly got unlocked and opened and standing there was Mme. Bustier covered in bruises and smaller cuts but no bites. ,,Mme. Bustier.” Rose dashed forward and hugged the red haired women which was a surprised and let out an ,,Ouch” because of her many wounds. The smaller immediately pulled back and apologized.

,,Well you look awful you should better come with us” Anarka said smiling. ,,Wh.. I.. that would be nice thanks.” she looked to Juleka and Rose ,,I am glad you two are okay”. ,,Well then follow or you will be left behind were done here anyways” the raven haired women said cheerfully to which Juleka sighed and mumbeld ,,Sorry for that. Pls that way.”. And the goth walked behind her brother. Caline Bustier stood there shortly a bit in surprised by the cheerful women but she followed anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask things in the comments or on my tumblr same name as here hope you liked it have a nice week


End file.
